kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Improvement Material
Improvement Material ( ) is a primary resource used for improvements in Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. Improvement Materials can be obtained through the following methods: * Certain quests reward Improvement Materials. * Some event maps reward Improvement Materials upon clearing. * Medals ( ) can be exchanged for 4 Improvement Materials each. First Class Medal can be exchanged for 10. Present Box ( ), Mackerel and Hishimochi ( ) can be exchanged for 1 Improvement Material each. ** Those items can be obtained from quests, event and EO maps, and during special occasions, such as seasonal events or login rewards. * The in-game cash shop sells them in a package of 10 Improvement Materials for 700 DMM points. ---- Possible gain during a month (4 weeks) from repeatable quests and EO maps: EO maps 1-5, 2-5, 3-5, 4-5, 5-5, and 6-5 all reward (4 each). 1-6 rewards (1 ). Thus, it is possible to obtain 25 from EO maps during a month. Quest Rewards These are the one-time and repeatable quests that reward (or items that can be exchanged for ). Repeatable Quests The following are repeatable quests that reward (nesting used to show quest dependencies). Up to ~80-90 can be obtained during a month. *Weekly 1: Launch your fleet 36 times, encounter 24 bosses, defeat (B+ Rank) 12 bosses, and get 6 S-Rank victories. Requires: Daily 1 and Daily 2. Note: 1-1 sparkling runs for expedition ships; any other sorties. **Weekly 4: Sink 50 Transport Ships. Note: 2-2 with 3 CLT + Abukuma Kai Ni (torpedo setup) + SS + wildcard (DD/CA/BB) (no carriers, can be optimized with Lv1 BB/CA); 2-3 with SS; 5-3 node P leveling; 5-4 runs. ***Weekly 10 (3 ): Sortie to 1-5 and get at least an A-rank at the boss 3 times. Note: 3 OASW capable ships (DD/CL/CT) + Lv1 CVL (unequipped or with standard ASW gear, can be used twice), can be optimized with 2 more Lv1 ships (12 /12 sortie cost for Satsuki Kai Ni with 3 Lv1 ships). ***Monthly 3 (3 ): Sortie 1-3 CL, one as the flagship, and 3-5 DD to 1-4 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss. ***Monthly 6 (2 ): Sortie 2 CV/CVL, 2 DD, and 2 additional ships to 4-2 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss. ****Monthly 7 (2 ): Sortie 4 DD, one as flagship, 1 CA and 1 CL to 2-5 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss. *Weekly 2: Sink 20 CV/CVL. Requires: Daily 5. Note: 2-3 with SS; 5-4 runs. Together with Weekly 3 (20 Transport Ships). **Weekly 5 ( ): Sink 15 Submarines. Note: same as Weekly 10. ***Weekly 7 (3 ): Defeat 5 bosses in the 3-3/3-4/3-5 Note: 3-3 with 2+ CVL/CV/CVB + CLTs/Abukuma Kai Ni (torpedo setup) + BB (optionally); 3-5 with Abukuma Kai Ni (torpedo setup) + 5 DD. **Weekly 6: Defeat 12 bosses in World 4. ***Weekly 8: Defeat the boss in 4-4. ****Weekly 9 (2 ): Sortie to 5-2 and get an S-Rank at the boss 2 times. *Monthly 1: Sortie Myoukou, Nachi, Haguro, and 3 additional ships to 2-5 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss. **Monthly 5 (3 ): Sortie to 1-5 and obtain at least an A-Rank at the boss 10 times. Note: same as Weekly 10. *Monthly 4 (4 ): Sortie 3 Slow BB, 1 CL, and 2 additional ships to 5-1 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss. Note Only slow BBs of the , , and classes are allowed for this quest. *C4 (Weekly Exercise) ( ): Get 20 victories in PvP within the same week. Requires: C2 (Daily Exercise) *D11 (Weekly Expedition) ( ): Complete Expedition 37 or 38 a total of 7 times in a week. Requires: D9 (Weekly Expedition) *F18 (Daily Modernization) ( - spent): Do equipment modernization 1 time. Requires: F5 (Daily Development) → F6 (Daily Construction) → F7 (Daily Development) → F8 (Daily Construction) *F34 (Weekly AA Guns Scrapping) ( ): Scrap 6 pieces of Anti-Air Guns. Requires: F18 (Daily Modernization) ( - spent) → F34 (Weekly AA Guns Scrapping) ( ) See Also * Reddit flowchart * Related Wikia blog posts: ** User blog:Hayashi H/Max-efficiency Map-clear Formations ** User blog:Racoontail/Kancolle Improvement Material (Repeatable Quest Rewards) Flowchart: Organization and Priorities ** User blog:Racoontail/Improvement Material Gathering Guide - A Monthly and Weekly Quest Helper